Gods and and the Champions They Like
by burmafrd
Summary: Big changes coming. Buffy has to figure some things out. But at least she gets a little Higher help. All due credit to the creators of Stargate; this is just some harmless drivel.


This is a Stargate BTVS crossover with also Angel the series charactors. A lot of this is owed to JoeB1451 and his story "She Meant Everywhere". This is AU and to my liking not any network or studio. Probably would help to read that story first but its not mandatory. All great acknowledgement to the Creators of Stargate and Joss Whedon for Buffy and Angel. Needless to say no money involved in any way shape or form; purely for fun.

After the successful mission to rescue the young slayer and her parents, Buffy had sat down and thought hard. The NID was going to be a continuing problem, just adding to all the other ones she had. Now that it was clear that there were Slayers off of Earth, they had to be found and trained. Yet there still was the vampires and Demons on earth, and while they had made a very good start on taking them down, Wolf Ram & Heart was still a problem even after Angel and his group had taken a big bite out of them. Buffy was glad that Spike and Connor had made it out; Illyria was something to think about as well. IT seemed clear to Buffy that the war was now branching out: not only the ancient one on Earth, but the battle out in the stars against the Gould and finding all the slayers in the middle of it. She rested her head on the desk in her room; she knew they needed more help then they had now. SG and company seemed to be good people and were certainly competent; but there was so much to be done. Buffy fell asleep, not noticing the growing light in her room.

General Hammond and SG-1 stared, stunned at what they saw. Even Jack O'Neill was startled speechless. Right there in the main conference room where they had been having a meeting discussing the Slayer situation, stood a glowing column of light. It coalesced into a human form, of a woman, still indistinct.

Daniel suddenly knew who it was, standing up and moving towards it. Instinctively T'ealc and Jack moved to stop him, then found they could not move.

The Woman smiled at them. "Do not worry, my visit is here to give you information you will need."

Daniel looked at her. "Oma Desalla."

She nodded.

"I am here to tell you that great changes are coming. The Ascended have been told that they have been very wrong; their entire time was incorrect. Anubis, the not interfering, was all wrong. I am not sure who it was, but it was clear that they are much higher then we are and are very disappointed in us. We were told that if we do not do better, then we will share the same fate as some others who were supposed to guide and assist and failed; to be wiped from the face of the Universe."

Daniel gulped. "This is pretty big indeed. So you will now help us?"

Oma smiled again. "Not exactly."

Recovering some, Jack could not help himself. "Then nothing has changed, has it?"

Oma smiled once again, this time at Jack. "We have been told to assist those whom you have just met, and by that we will be assisting you."

She smiled one more time. "I am glad."

Then she was gone.

Samantha said what they were all thinking. "Well that was as clear as mud."

Buffy blinked and looked around. Once again in the Desert. She sighed. Another visit from Slayer One again. Joy. But then she noticed that Ol Paint was accompanied by another woman, glowing and indistinct.

"I know you have many questions but they will be all answered in time. On a day you designate, great power will be given to you to start the next battle in the war on evil. Look into your heart for the answers you will need. We all have great confidence in you, Queen of Slayers. The Powers that Be have been removed from the Universe, as they failed miserably in their duty. Balance was never what was needed; their arrogance and stupidity cost much but will now be addressed. As for who we are, lets just say we are the Senior Management for the Chairman of the Universe."

Buffy raised her head and groaned. Great another dream that was not clear. So what has changed?

The Scoobies met that afternoon in the conference room of the Hyperion. Buffy had told Giles another kind of Slayer dream had happily disturbed her sleep and she wanted to talk to all of them.

Xander as usual started off. "OK Buff, what have the Powers that Suck have to say."

Faith was right behind him. "Yeah, B, what have those idiots screwed up now?"

Buffy smiled at them, a relaxed and happier smile then they had seen since the closing of the Hellmouth. They all looked at each other, and got worried.

Willow was worried. "Buffy, are you still under their influence or something?"

Dawn chimed in. "Did you get into the Beer again?"

Xander shook his head. "If she got into the beer then its really bad."

Giles looked around and glared at all of them. "Will you all please close those noisy holes in your faces?"

Faith blinked. "Wow, a little early for the days visit by Ripper?"

Buffy kept smiling. "The Powers that be have been replaced."

They all goggled at her.

"Not sure who exactly replaced them, but the rep that came to me in my dream told me that we ought to consider them Senior Management to the Chairman of the Board. And the way she said that it seemed pretty clear who THAT was."

Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them.

Dawn was spooked. "God" she squeaked.

Buffy smiled at her. "Yep."

Willow groaned. "And that was all."

Now Buffy lost her smile. "She told me that on a day I designate I will have great powers and will use them THAT day to start preparing for the battles that will come both here and out there. And to look into my heart for the answers."

Faith shook her head. "And they claimed that there had been changes. NOT."

General Hammond looked at SG-1. He had just gotten back after a trip to Washington to talk to the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"They are in agreement that the ones that Oma Desalla were talking about have to be the Slayers. They have had previous connections to other higher beings called the Powers That Be. Apparently they have been replaced by the Ascended who have been given their marching orders to shape up or get shipped out just like the Powers were. So we will be negotiating with the Slayers about what happens next. Needless to say my next call will be to Miss Summers and arrange a meeting."

Jack shook his head. "This could get real complicated. Sure the Ascended have been told; will they listen outside of Oma Desalla?"

Danny sat back and thought some. "I think that Oma will be the only one we see; since she was the only one trying to do anything before I can see her being designated to do all the work while the others sit back and sulk. Which is fine with me frankly."

T'ealc nodded. "It is much better to deal with one known to have been previously willing to help rather then those who had sat back and done nothing and then have been told to help. I would not have confidence in them at all."

Samantha sighed. "I just wonder though how much help will they really be."

General Hammond nodded. "That of course is the question at hand. Hopefully Miss Summers, having had dealings with those that had actually been involved before, will have more information."

Jack snarked. "And the Moon is made of green cheese."

T'ealc frowned. "When did that happen?"

Buffy grimaced as she was signed it at the main gate of the Mountain. She really did not like going down deep inside under ground; she never really had gotten over waking up buried in her coffin. But what was was and that was that.

SG-1 and General Hammond waited for Buffy in the conference room. They had agreed that further speculation was useless until she talked to them. Danny was hopeful while Jack was pessimistic; and the rest of them just waited to see what would happen.

Buffy walked into the room and looked at them.

"Well guys it's a wonderful day in the Neighborhood."

Jack groaned.

Dawn was worried about her sister. Sure the new top guys SOUNDED like a whole lot better bunch then the Powers that Sucked but sounding good and doing good is a whole other thing. She decided to talk to Buffy.

Buffy was sitting on the roof of the Hyperion enjoying a relatively clear day. The smog was not bad and it was not too hot or too cold. She looked over at Dawn as she came out of the door to the roof.

"Figured you would be coming over. "

Dawn smirked. "I know you. That's what comes of being made out of you."

Buffy smiled brighter at that.

Dawns eyebrows went up. Buffy was usually not communicative at all about the facts of her conception. Dawn knew deep inside herself that Buffy considered her her child much more then her sister. And while never wanting to admit that, she was quite happy it was that way.

"Dawn, you know I love you like the daughter I will never have, right?"

Now Dawn was getting spooked. This sounded a whole lot like a good bye.

"Buffy, what is it? This sounds way too much like you are about to go away again."

Buffy shook her head. "THAT is not going to happen. I just wanted to say what I have always felt. You needed to hear that before the big day. I believe I will never be able to have a baby, so for all intents and purposes, and in my heart and soul, you will always be the only child I will ever have."

Dawn tried to keep the tears at bay. "You don't know for sure that you cannot have children; its been done before. Look at Robin's mother."

Buffy smiled sadly. "She had Robin BEFORE she became a slayer. Giles has told me that no slayer has ever become pregnant after being called. I am going to try and change that for the new slayers though, and Faith."

Dawn slowly nodded. "THAT is one of the things you are going to ask for."

Buffy smiled at her, took her hand, and went back to looking out over Los Angeles.

Willow was sitting with Kennedy in their room. Kennedy had been trying to get Willow to calm down, a herculean task at best.

"Willow, you know Buffy is going to ask for the moon, and with our luck we get a satellite at best. But I really believe that we will have more after then we had before, and it will help. But other than that we will not know until the day. So it really does not help to worry and fret. Lets have smoochies instead."

Willow smiled at her lover. How had she been so lucky twice in a row; actually three times counting Oz. Oz!

"Shoot! I almost forgot to get ahold of Oz. Buffy told me that he had to be there as well."

"Calm down. I already have. I knew you were fretting too much to think about doing that. He emailed back yesterday that he will be here."

Willow lay back and sighed. "Thanks sweetie. I hope you are not too uncomfortable with him here."

Kennedy smiled. " I am not worried. He is your past and I am your future."

Willow smiled back. Kennedy had really settled down since the Hellmouth closed; secure in her relationship with Willow the hard edge that she had shown for so long had softened and was not in evidence often now.

"I think its no mystery what Buffy will try and do with Oz."

Kennedy nodded. "Find a way to give him complete control over the Wolf. So he can change when HE wants to, not just because it's a full moon or he gets mad."

Connor looked at Illyria. "Still wonder what Buffy wants with us."

She shrugged. "All she said was that the Powers that Be have been replaced and they have given her a day of boons and that we are included. It should be interesting. It will depend on how ambitious the Slayer is and how much the new powers are willing to give."

Spike snorted. Just barely escaping the last battle had not changed him at all; he figured he had made it this far then why change now.

"Those ponces are probably just slightly better then those Idiot Powers. The Slayer will find that ask in one hand and piss in the other and see which one fills up first."

Illyria nodded. "That is more then likely."

So now they all gathered on the airfield that normally serviced Area 51; out of sight of any roads and secured from any intrusion with not only armed guards and patrols, but a sophisticated surveillance system only partly consisting of Earth made components.

SG-1, with General Hammond, Major Frasier, and her daughter in one group (no one there could figure why Buffy had insisted that Cassandra be there-though the fact that over the last few months Buffy had gotten close to Major Frasier had to be factored into that-Buffy had told her that she was the only doctor that the Slayer had ever liked). B'ratac was also with them. Once again no one knowing why he was supposed to be there. And Jacob Carter(Selmak) also. That had been explained by Buffy as she wanting the only Tokra that SG-1 could trust to be there. Jack had then opined that Buffy was being very careful to have only people she knew she could trust here and NO one else. Everyone had nodded at that. General Hammond had just come back from yet another visit to Washington with the agreement signed and sealed that Buffy had asked for. The Slayers were to be treated as a separate nation; just like the Tokra and Free Jaffa. They were all very curious why Buffy had insisted that be in place before the big day. Since Slayers were now confirmed to be off earth, and that the Slayer Academy was going to be off earth as well, It had been agreed to sign a treaty with them. Next to Them was Harry Maybourne and his slayers, as well as Ishta, Neith and Nesta.

Every Slayer on earth that could be spared was there as well. Well over 100.

Spike, Connor and Illyria had been in the Hyperion for the last week; only Illyria had had a long discussion with Buffy- and she was not letting a word out about what they had talked about. Spike had spent time sparing with the slayers there; and Connor had found himself spending a lot of time with Dawn.

Spike had smirked at that. "Connor, despite us being relatives and all, if you hurt Nibblet they will never find more then a couple of fingernails and maybe a tooth or two of your body if you hurt her. And if you think what I would do is bad, its not a patch on what the Slayer would do."

They stood next to the Scoobies. Willow had put together a spell that would allow Spike to stand in the sun for this day. Giles, Dawn, Xander, Willow and Kennedy. The Slayers were next to them in ranks.

They were all waiting for Buffy who had gone at the last minute to pick up Oz, whose plane had had mechanical troubles. General Hammond had sent a Air Force Plane, and Buffy had insisted she go along since she wanted to talk to Oz before he got there.

Buffy had always liked Oz, and had had very little trouble talking to the taciturn werewolf.

Oz looked at her. "Ambitious."

Buffy grinned. "Talkative as ever."

The Air Force Jet landed and Buffy and Oz got off. It immediately took off. They walked up to the large group and Oz went over and hugged Willow. She looked at him.  
"Looking good Oz. Did Buffy give you any details?"

"Yes."

"And we are getting nothing else right?"

"Yes."

Xander smirked. "Oz you have not changed a bit."

"Yes."

Buffy took a deep breath as she looked at the crowd. OK first things first.

"Faith, will you step forward."

Carefully not showing the tension she was feeling, she walked up to Buffy.

Buffy reached over and hugged her; Faith was stunned for a minute, then slowly returned the hug.

Buffy murmured into her shoulder. "Just wanted you to know that I always regretted not doing better when you first came to Sunnydale."

Faith blinked; this was hard for her. "No problems B, its not like you did not get a lot of reason to do different from me."

Buffy let go and stepped back and smiled. It was a distant smile, somehow.

Raising her voice, Buffy announced. "By the power given to me, I pronounce to one and all that Faith is the Slayer Princess, my heir and successor as Queen."

Faith was stunned. "Buffy" was all she got out before Buffy stepped forward and raised her hand over her hear towards the sun.

A golden beam of Light came from the Sun to Buffy's hand, and it glowed. She then placed that hand on Faiths head.

Faith felt a surge of power, it tingled and infused her and made her feel so good.

Buffy stepped back. "And so it is done. Let all witness and remember. Faith is my sister Slayer. Should I fall, Faith steps forward. You will follow her as you have me; and you will follow the one she chooses to succeed her as well."

The scoobies and everyone else was shocked; Dawn felt as if someone had stepped on her grave.

Buffy smiled and gestured to Dawn. "Dawn step forward."

Gulping, scared, she walked up to her sister, her mother in blood.

Once again Buffy raised her hand; this time a blue light filtered down and infused her hand, which she then placed on Dawn's head.

Buffy smiled a brilliant smile of love. "Let all know that Dawn is my daughter-in blood and heart-MY daughter, not the Slayer's daughter."

Tears in her eyes, Dawn hugged her mother.

SG-1 looked on in disbelief. Jack looked at Major Frasier, who knew Buffy better than any one of them did. "She is too young right?"

Janet slowly nodded. "She told me once that Dawn was her daughter-but that she had not given birth to her. She did not say any more than that."

Xander and the rest of the scoobies had of course known the story of the Key, but that Buffy would put it out as she did surprised them.

Spike was looking hard at the slayer. This sounded a whole lot like someone saying goodbye. Not as long as he was here, he swore.

Connor looked at the young woman who he had grown so close to; like her his parentage and way of coming into the world was bizarre. They were so alike.

Buffy then motioned towards Kennedy, startling all of them.

Unsure, but stubborn and brave, Kennedy walked towards the one all slayers had begun to call their Queen, even she.

Kennedy found Buffy smiling gently at her. Buffy then stepped forwards and hugged her, softly saying "We are so alike. Stubborn and pigheaded. That is why it took so long for me to accept you. Now I do."

Buffy stepped back and raised her hand again. This time Silver light came down. She placed her hand on Kennedy's head.

"Let all know that Kennedy is now the Slayer's First Daughter. Should Both Faith and I fall, Kennedy will succeed. You will follow her as you did me, and whoever she chooses to succeed her."

Kennedy was stunned at the feelings; Buffy had not only accepted her, she had placed her second in the line of succession. The trust that implied made tears come to her eyes.

Willow held Kennedy. Stunned at what her best friend had done, and loving her for showing one and all that Kennedy was one of the family now. So clearly.

Buffy took a deep breath. She looked at Illyria. "God King, the Powers have a gift for you. At my request, and with their whole hearted agreement."

Illyria for once did not have a word to say. Her conversation with Buffy had hinted at something like this, but she had had little information at the time. But she had made clear her trust.

Buffy took another deep breath and raised both hands to the sky. Gold, Silver, and a host of other colors rained down and as she put them on Illyria's head the entire area seemed to shake.

Illyria was transformed as her Fred persona disappeared and she once again became the true God King of the Primordium.

SG-1 was stunned by all that had already come, and this was an over load. Jack cursed; talk about in way over their heads. He had not believed in god since Charlie's death; but what was happening here shook him up. Samantha could not scientifically explain all this, and was very shaky. Daniel could tell that this was far beyond what the Ascended could do: was this the work of God?

T'ealc stood outwardly unmoved; inside he was quivering. He could feel the power involved that dwarfed anything he had ever seen or felt. What was going to happen.

General Hammond felt the ground shaking slightly; how was he going to explain THIS to the president?

B'ratac looked hard at the Queen of slayers; Gou'alds thought they were gods; this clearly was the work of a Hand of God.

After what seemed like hours but was only seconds the ground quieted and the light faded away.

Illyria opened her eyes. ONCE again a real God!

She looked at the Slayer Queen. "Once again what I was. Queen of the Slayers, this was at your request. What is your wish?"

Buffy stood tall and strong. "The fight to free earth of all evil demons and vampires is now yours. The Slayers stationed on Earth are your army. All I wish is the heads of the Senior Partners."

Illyria smiled. It was a cool and predatory smile that made everyone who saw it shiver.

"I will bring you their heads. No longer attached to their bodies. Mounted on Pikes wherever you wish them."

Buffy nodded. "So let it be written, so let it be done."

Buffy looked at Spike. "William the Bloody, step forward."

Spike looked at his slayer. Then head high stepped forward.

Once again Buffy hugged him. Murmuring in his ear "My gift to you and to Dru."

Stunned Spike stepped back as Buffy raised her hand. Red was the color of the light and she placed her hand on his head. Spike felt himself almost burst and took a deep breath. Then another. Then another.

"I am alive!"

Giles was astounded what Buffy had been able to do. Now to bring a vampire back to life; it was incredible!

Buffy smiled. "William the Bloody, Spike to all of us that know him well, is now alive. But still with the strength and speed of a master vampire. Dru has been cured of her madness and has her soul; and is now human as well."

A bright flash and Dru stood there. Blinking and dazed. Spike ran forward and held her; she hugged him tightly. Looking up at him, she whispered "My Sweet William. Its so clear now."

Spike murmured over and over. "Dru, oh Dru. It feels so good holding you."

Dru slowly extricated herself from Spike, then holding her hand approached the Slayer.

Buffy reached and hugged Dru. "His hearts wish and yours as well. Love him and hold him Dru; and now have a life stolen from you all those years ago."

Dru hugged her back tightly. "Bright lights. Loving thoughts. I still see and will so until the end. My loyalty and my life to you."

Buffy smiled at them. Then she looked at B'ratac. "Master B'ratac, please step forward."

Knowing something momentous was going to happen, proudly the old Warrior approached the Queen of Slayers. Today so much more.

Buffy smiled at the crusty old warrior that she had come to respect so much.

Up went her hand, down came light, this time pure and white. She laid her hand on the head of the old warrior and the light became so bright for a moment no one could see anything.

B'ratac felt as if he was being turned inside out; painful and glorious at the same time.

The light faded away and all gasped at what they saw. A B'ratac decades younger.

Buffy smiled at him. "Master B'ratac, we discussed the need of a Master Trainer and Teacher for the Slayers. But I wanted someone who could be here many years. Therefore you will now have those many years and more."

B'ratac took a breath, feeling stronger and younger and so much more. He then raised his hand into a fist over his heart and bowed his head to his queen.

"This warrior gladly trains the finest of all time. They will be warriors the like that no one has ever seen. "

SG-1 did not think they could take much more. T'ealc felt the joy in his heart that his old master, in so many ways his father, would be strong and vital for many more years.

Ishta trembled. The powers shown here were known only in legend, and still nothing like this. This one truly was a favorite of the Gods, Queen in Name and Power. The foolish Gou'alds would fall like grass before a scythe.

Harry Maybourne had all he could to stand unmoving. Talk about favorites of the Gods, as he heard Ishta murmur; that was exactly what they were all seeing. What was next?

Buffy then looked at Willow. Willow, taking a deep breath and squeezing Kennedy's hand, walked towards her best friend.

Buffy smiled lovingly at willow and hugged her deeply.

Then stepped back and once again raised both hands.

Everyone got a grip on themselves and waited for another big one.

All the colors of a thousand rainbows rained down on her hands and then on Willow's head.

Willow felt energy and magic such as never before; empowering the Slayers from the Scythe was NOTHING compared to this.

Buffy stepped back as the lights dimmed.

"Willow, greatest Witch on Earth, you were tied to the Magic of earth. No more. Now you can draw from the magic of wherever you are anywhere in the galaxy."

The Scoobies realized what this meant; their battle would now be in the stars; and willow would be able to help no matter where they were.

Buffy looked at her other old friend. Smiled and put out her hand.

Xander was spooked; Buffy was dealing out gifts like a god; or even above a god.

More white light came to her hand and onto Xander's head; more specifically to where his eye had been. Where it once again was.

Xander felt tears come to both eyes for the first time in so long, and all he could do was hug his friend.

Buffy smiled at him. "He who sees sees all once again."

Buffy then looked at Oz. Who gave her a small smile and stepped up. Blue light came down and onto him from her hand. He felt the wolf retreat and go back into its box; and knew it was under HIS control now and forever. He gave Buffy a hug and stepped back where Willow grabbed his hand.

Jack was pretty much beyond shocked. The powers shown were beyond anything he had ever imagined. There had to be a God of some kind; no other explanation was possible. Samantha had quit trying to explain anything; what was was and that was that. General Hammond wondered what was next; the shocks were continuing constantly. T'ealc had embraced his old Master. B'ratac then told him "Onto you lies the leadership of the Free Jaffa. Just as I had intended."

Jacob Carter and Selmak was as dazed as anyone else. Selmak admitted that what had been shown was far beyond anything the Ancients or the Ascended or anyone else. Truly their new allies had the favor of Gods.

Janet had been watching her new friend and could tell that all of this was draining her and worried how much more would come. Cassandra was awed and a little scared. She knew that Buffy had specifically asked for her to be here; what could be ahead for her?

Buffy took a deep breath. Then she motioned towards Jack and Samantha.

They looked at each other, and simultaneously took a deep breath as they walked towards Buffy.

Buffy looked at General Hammond. "General in the treaty signed between the Slayer Nation and Earth, the mention was made of Liasions, ambassadors if you wish."

General Hammond realized he was losing his two best people, but was resigned to it and nodded.

Jack and Samantha looked at each other and wondered what was going to happen.

Buffy walked to them and hugged them both.

Then stepped back. "As per that Treaty, Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter are now removed from all restrictions that the Department of Defense placed on them as serving officers."

Jack was the first one that realized what Buffy had done. Deciding to waste no time he grabbed Samantha and laid a big one on her.

Dazed after kissing him back, Samantha then realized what that Freedom meant, and started to cry. Buffy reached up and wiped her tears. "Hey, enough of that. You will have plenty at the wedding."

Janet whooped and with the General and Danny and Cassandra all grabbed the two of them in a group hug. T'ealc was then pulled by Jack into it "Big Guy, you are family too."

Jacob Carter had tears in his eyes as he realized that his daughter was finally going to be happy. He could feel Selmac tearing up as well though she would never admit it.

Buffy had a couple of tears of her own, then wiped them away as the group hug slowly dissolved.

They looked at her as she gestured towards them. "Janet and Cassandra, please step forward."

Holding hands, they walked towards the Queen of the Slayers.

Buffy pulled them into a hug, then while still holding them raised her right arm. Down came blue light and infused her hand – then Buffy placed that hand on Cassandra's head. She became all blue for a moment then it faded away. Buffy looked at Janet. "Cassandra is now your daughter as Dawn is my daughter; by blood and heart now."

Cassandra felt the tears coming down. She hugged Buffy, softly murmuring."Thank you. Thank you so much."

Janet was crying as well. She hugged her daughter hard, then pulled in Buffy. "My hearts desire as well."

Buffy slowly let them go then looked at Daniel. She beckoned him forward. Unsure of what was coming he came forward slowly. Buffy took his hand then took Janets hand and joined them. "As a Queen I see fit to meddle in my friends lives. Danny and Janet, stop stumbling around and kiss each other."

Danny blinked. Janet blinked. Then on one side Cassandra shoved her mother and on the other side Buffy shoved Danny and they collided. Then Danny woke up and grabbed Janet and kissed her. Janet reached up and pulled Danny in tighter.

Buffy stood back and put her arm around Cassandra, who rested her head on Buffy's shoulder. "Thank you. Who knows how long they would have danced around."

Jack and Samantha, arms around each other, smiled happily. General Hammond beamed. Even T'ealc had a small smile.

Buffy kissed Cassandra on her cheek, then pushed her towards her new parents. Cassandra smiled at her, then bounced like a puppy and grabbed Danny, who still had his arm around Janet. "Hi Ya Dad!"

Buffy then raised both hands and thunder sounded. Everyone grew silent. What was next?

Buffy smiled brilliantly. "Party Time!"

Dawn walked to wards Buffy and hugged her. "What about the Slayers and making babies?"

"That was already true- I did not even have to ask. That gift came before everything else."

"Better tell them- there will be lots of bumping uglies tonight."

Buffy smirked at her daughter. "Like you and Connor, Maybe?"

Dawn blushed. "Maybe. How do you feel about that?"

"Old. And would kind of wish that you would wait until you are married."

Dawn looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I could see you and Connor had already connected."

"OK. Still better tell them. We have enough to do without a mini epidemic of pregnant slayers."

Buffy took her hands and whistled loudly, Dawn winching and holding her head.

The crowd that had started to disperse stopped and looked at her.

"Almost forgot. Slayers, the old way is gone. You can get pregnant just like anyone else can. Faith, remember that."

Faith flipped her the bird and grinned. "Just had to complicate things more, eh B?"

"You know me. If I am not pissing off someone it's a bad day."

General Hammond made his way to Buffy.

"You really know how to complicate my life, your Majesty."

Buffy smiled at him and tucked his arm in hers while they walked to the planes that had started to land to transport everyone back to where they came from. She motioned towards Harry and his group and Ishta.

"Just doing what needed to be done. Will get together with you soon. Might as well hear this now."

Ishta was a little reluctant to face the Queen. Such power was intimidating no matter who you were.

Harry felt the same way.

Buffy grinned at them. "No more light show. Its all done. Just letting you know Harry that we will be starting building the Slayer Academy on your world right away. And that you will be senior Watcher to all the slayers from your planet."

Harry blinked. "I thought I was only to be Tiriea's watcher?"

"Things have changed as you might have noticed. Illyria will be running things on earth but a lot of the slayers will be training there to take on the Gou'alds. You already know them and they trust you. So that is that. Xander and the others will have their hands full putting things together. B'ratac will be the Master Teacher. We are probably going to all relocate there, Scoobies and our SG-1 liasions. Or not. We will see. Our primary focus will be on fighting the Gou'alds. And we will have a freer hand there then at the Mountain."

Buffy walked away from a stunned Harry and a smirking Hammond and towards Ishta who was watching her warily.

"Welcome to the craziness that is my life, Ishta. Your people will benefit from the academy on that world as well. We are looking at locating Jaffa colonies there. It will become a busy world."

Ishta slowly nodded. "Your Majesty, you have done much good today. The Gou'ald will fall easily now."

Buffy nodded and then her smile dimmed. "But there will be others to replace them as threats to those who love freedom."

Ishta nodded again. "And we will be ready to fight them as well."

Knowing they understood each other, Ishta walked back to her people to go back to the mountain and home.

Suddenly Buffy started to feel very tired. Bucking herself up, she walked towards the crowd that would be going back to the Mountain. SG-1 and those with them, and the Scoobies. Illyria walked up to her.

"After earth then all the dimensions." It was not a question. Buffy smiled at her and nodded. Illyria nodded back. "Now that is a mission suited to a God King."

Back at the mountain after the brief flight, Buffy was feeling even more tired and started to worry a little. Janet had been watching her and moved her way.

"Buffy you look exhausted. Which is no surprise considering all the power that flowed through you today."

The scoobies turned as one from their conversations and looked at Buffy. Dawn and Faith as if on instinct were at her side in a moment. Just in time for Faith to catch Buffy as she lost consciousness.

Terribly worried, the scoobies, SG-1, and the others followed Faith carrying Buffy and Janet leading the way to the infirmary.

Dawn was almost hyperventilating. No, please god, No. Not now.

Giles had his arm around Dawn trying to comfort her despite his worries.

Willow was stiff and barely mobile with Kennedy almost holding her up.

Xander wishing at the moment that he did not have both eyes back; now he could see too well.

Jack and Samantha gripped hands as they followed. After what she had done for them, would she make it to the wedding?

Danny was holding onto his new daughter, worried as well. As was she.

They all waited just outside of the treatment area where Janet was examining Buffy. Worried and anxious.

30 minutes later, an eternity later, Janet came out.

Dawn went up to her. "How is she?" in a quavering voice, barely held up by Giles.

"All I can find is a simple case of exhaustion. Nothing else. Maybe this is the price that she had to pay to channel so much energy."

Samantha slowly nodded. "That seems logical."

Slowly the others started to relax a little.

Dawn looked at Janet. "Can I see her?" Janet nodded and took her arm.

Faith was besides Buffy's bed where she lay with her eyes closed, though she opened them up when Dawn came near.

"Buffy you worried me. I was so scared."

"That's ok Dawn. It wore me out so maybe this is the price I paid. I should be fine. No reason not to be."

Faith piped up. "Yo, B, I do NOT want your job anytime soon. So you do NOT get to check out."

Buffy gave her a tired smile. "Yeah, I am not that lucky. No retirement for me."

Faith nodded then went out to the others.

"B is going to be fine. But in the meantime I want 4 slayers here until she leaves."

Kennedy nodded. "I will get them now. We will rotate them every 8 hours."

General Hammond looked a little affronted. "We have very tight security here."

Faith nodded. "General, no offense but we will guard our own. Slayers will guard their Queen and that is that."

General Hammond sighed and nodded.

2 hours later everyone had relaxed as Buffy was sleeping and Janet seemed convinced that she would be fine. Four Slayers, Vi and three she had picked, were the first group. Kennedy was arranging for two more groups.

Danny was hugging Janet while she was on break. Judging from the whispering in her ears and the blush on her face he was letting her know his plans for that night. Jack was having fun teasing Janet, while getting it back with interest from Cassandra. Samantha was talking to Willow, trying to get a grip on what she had seen and the difference the change would make for Willow. Giles and Xander and Faith had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat; when they got back Willow and the others would go down.

They had just got back when a golden light started to form in the far part of the room. Sensing it first Faith promptly stepped up and assumed her fighting stance. Kennedy stood beside her with willow on the other side.

The column formed into a figure that became Oma Dessala. She looked at them. "I must speak to the Queen."

Faith looked her right in the eye. "B is sleeping and no one is disturbing her."

Dawn was with Buffy and heard the commotion. She started to move towards the door when a small hand grasped hers. She turned around to see Buffy starting to sit up.

Buffy still felt weak but better then she had been. She looked at her Daughter. "Get them in here then have her come in." Dawn grimaced but nodded.

The standoff continued in the outer room with all Scoobies plus SG-1 blocking the Ascended.

"Guys, Buffy wants you all in here for a minute."

Faith fixed Oma with the gimlet stare. "YOU stay here."

They all trooped in to the room while Oma raised her eyebrow.

They found Buffy still weak but determined. Janet was checking her over.

"She is better but still weak. She needs her rest."

Faith was unmoving. "Then glowy out there can come back later."

Kennedy and the other slayers nodded.

Buffy smiled at her family and her slayers and her friends. "Thanks guys but I kind of know why she is here and its pretty important."

At that moment there was a pop and Illyria appeared.

"Queen of the Slayers, I understand an interfering one is not welcome. Say the word and she will be gone. They do not have the power to stop me."

"That's ok Illyria. Its important and will help us and you. This will just be a quick visit."

Imperiously nodding her head, Illyria made it clear. "She will stay until her business is done and not a second longer."

Buffy looked at Faith. "Help me up on to my feet and Stand at my right."

She then looked at Kennedy. "You will be at my left. Willow beside you."

To Dawn. "Behind me. You might have to hold me up."

To the rest of them. "Peel off to the right and left. She will meet us as an unbroken line."

SG-1 and the Slayers nodded. Everyone moving into position. Faith lifting Buffy out of the bed she had put her in hours before.

General Hammond had just appeared, alerted to a problem, with Marines right behind him. Jack looked at him. "General sounds like a serious meeting and we all have to stand firm. Keep the marines outside but come on in."

Hammond sighed and wondered if anything was ever going to be remotely simple again. He stood beside Jack on the right of the line. With SG-1. To the left stood the Slayers. Illyria stood behind Oma, her eyes boring into the Ascended.

Buffy felt Dawns arms around her middle and leaned back slightly. She felt she would be able to stand for a while but it felt nice.

Dawn, worried, but comforted by her mothers presence, knew that Buffy wanted her behind her to protect her no matter what. Annoying it may be, it made Dawn love her all the more. She felt Buffy lean back against her and held on tighter.

Oma Desalla slowly entered the room, observing all before her. They looked back at her, implacable and unmoving. She nodded. Its as it should be. Feeling the presence of the God King right behind her, the power there clear and threatening.

She held out her hand and it glowed. Faith and the slayers and willow sensed the power there and tensed, ready for battle. Illyria became more intent and focused. If this Ascended thought she could do anything she would find out otherwise very quickly.

A golden envelope appeared, heavy and thick. On it was a seal, old and embossed.

Oma walked forwards and extended the envelope to Buffy, who took it and weighed it. "Is this all of them?"

Oma nodded. "A token of our assistance. No longer will we stand and observe only. I have been informed that your weakness is temporary, and will be gone soon. But it is a good thing that you rest. Much is to come."

Buffy nodded to her. Oma nodded back and slowly deformed, then was gone.

Everyone in the room relaxed. Illyria raised an eyebrow. "She felt my power and it worried her. She will tell the rest of them. They will know in the future to tread warily."

Buffy nodded. Then sagged a little and Dawn held on tighter. Not wasting a moment Kennedy picked her up and put her right back in bed. Janet bustled forward and checked her vitals. She nodded. "Getting better but you need your rest."

Buffy handed the envelope to Faith. Faith looked at her. "What is in it B? You seem to know."

Buffy leaned back and sighed in satisfaction. "My first request to the Ascended."

That got everyone's attention.

Dawn spoke first. "What is in it?"

Buffy looked at General Hammond and beckoned him forward. Followed by the rest of SG-1, he moved to the bed.

Buffy looked at Faith. "Give him the envelope. It contains the names and alias's of everyone in the Trust and all members left of the NID, rogue or not."

General Hammond gasped as he took the envelope. This was an incredible gift.

Jack stood right next to him, wanting to snatch it and open it right away.

"Now THAT is what I call a favor."


End file.
